


Whats Whats, in the Butts

by murderofonerose (atmilliways)



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Or at least that's how it starts, Sexual Frustration, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmilliways/pseuds/murderofonerose
Summary: In Going Downklok, some band members descend to even lower, more brutal depths of sexual frustration than others.





	Whats Whats, in the Butts

**Author's Note:**

> I just woke up the other day and this just kind of wrote itself. No big struggle, no dragging the sentences out kicking and screaming... some cringing though because, y'know, Murderface.

The first time Murderface made a pass at him, Toki spun around in a clumsy pirouette, gave him a hard shove, and skated away like mad. After all, the rest of the guys had been there to see it and laugh at the spectacle. Murderface was so embarrassed by his own outburst and the subsequent falling hard on his ass that he retreated to his own cabin to sulk in private.

The second time was in one of the dethsub’s corridors, with no one else around. Murderface almost got the jump on him, but Toki managed to throw a hard punch to the face. There was a satisfying crunch, and the bassist abruptly stopped thinking about his libido and started screeching about his broken nose.

The third time, Murderface hid in Toki’s cabin. As soon as the door was closed and Toki’s back was to him, he leapt out of the closet and tried to pin him to the bed, humping furiously. Toki, who was just as frustrated as any healthy young rock star would be after months without sex or being allowed to masturbate, snapped.

He had the muscles to do something about it, too. Planting his bare feet — he always took the skates off in his room, otherwise he ended up with bruised shins in the cramped space — on the cold metal floor, he body slammed Murderface into the wall alongside the bed. All the air left the other man in a whoosh, and that stunned moment was enough for Toki to reverse their positions and pin his attacker face-down on the bed.

“Damns it Moiderface, if you wants it so bads then you gots it!” he snapped, unzipping his pants.

“What the fuck?!” Murderface started struggling at the sound of the zipper. “Toki, you’d better not be going gay on me back there!”

Furious, Toki leaned forward with his arm across the back of the bassist’s neck, pressing him into the mattress so hard that it was difficult for him to breathe. “Fucks being gay, I gotta to teach you a lessons! I’m sick of this shits, okays? So we do’s this, and then you leave me the fucks alones, understands?” He eased up just enough for Murderface to gasp a couple of breaths. “Understands?!”

“Yeah, schure! You made your point, I’m schorry, juscht... let me go, okay man?”

Toki leaned in again, and said in a low, dangerous voice right by his ear, “Just cooperates, or I kills you.”

He didn’t really mean the threat. Probably. He just figured that if this were the other way around, Murderface might say the same sort of thing, and fair was fair. The guy wanted sex, right? Well, bottom line, so did Toki. So this was happening.

Murderface went limp, obviously choosing cowardice over potential death by punching. He’d seen it happen once, at that stupid sober concert where Toki had just lost his shit over some jackoff getting in his face, and while he didn’t know if the guy had actually died or not... by the time Toki had finished with him, death probably would have been a welcome escape. Murderface had no real interest in going out that way. His nose — not actually broken, the doctor had told him callously before muttering derisively and giving him an ice pack and painkillers — still hurt like a bitch when Toki pressed his face into the bed like that, and that was bad enough.

Toki gave him an extra hard shove for emphasis. “Good, now you stays there while I gets a few things.”

As he moved away, Murderface weighed his options. If he tried to run, there was no doubt Toki could catch up with his flabby ass and pummel him. If he stayed, sure it would be kind of humiliating, but maybe he could keep pretending the rhythm guitarist was a chick. His traitorous cock gave a twitch at the idea, rubbing against the inside of his pants. (Because of course he was freeballing, why wouldn’t he? It was fucking hot in the sub, wearing layers was the worst.) Damn gay dick... No, it would be just like that time that gay doctor had jacked him off. He wasn’t gay, Toki was the one doing all this. He was in the clear.

Then Toki was back, shoving him further up the bed so the foot of it more or less lined up with Murderface’s ass. “Undoes you’s belt and takes off those pants,” he ordered. For his part, Toki was already getting an erection from the power trip alone. He dropped a couple condoms and his bottle of jerking off lotion on the bed and made quick work of his own shorts, shrunken and pink as they were. Once Murderface had pushed his pants and belt clumsily down to pool around his knees, Toki grabbed one of the condoms. “You’d better not need to take a shits, or this is gonna be real gross,” he warned, rolling the latex down over his fingers and lotioning up.

“Wait, what?”

Before Murderface could protest Toki had his free hand heavy between his shoulder blades, holding him down. His other hand... went spelunking. It was best not to think about it too closely, or he might lose his hard-on. All he had to do was stretch Murderface out enough for his dick to fit. Although... he got two fingers in easily.

“Wowee Moirderface, do you does this on your owns time or do you just always take massive shits?” Toki scissored his fingers experimentally and met only the resistance of Murderface tensing at the sensation. “You nights want to tell the doctors about that, maybe eats less fibers.”

“Shut the fuck up, Toki,” Murderface grumbled into the blanket. He was almost glad at how hard his face was pressed against it, because it hid the burning in his cheeks. Even Toki’s sheer strength was starting to turn him on, and he blamed it solely on the fact that he was really, really hard up. He’d said earlier in the gym that he’d take anything at this point, and apparently he had meant it even more than he’d realized.

“You shuts up!” Tense or not, Toki pushed his fingers in farther, searching for the magic spot that would make Murderface really shut up. Tongue sticking out in concentration, he pulled out briefly to add a third finger to help with the search.

When Toki finally found his prostate, Murderface gasped and went rigid. It was like someone had just grabbed his dick and done something really awesome with it, but from the inside. And maybe that was gay, but it was still Toki running this show. Murderface himself was in no way to blame, no sir, not even for the way his back was arching and pushing his ass harder against the other man’s hand.

With that, Toki removed his fingers in satisfaction. He worked the soiled condom off and tossed it in a nearbytrash can — gross. Then he got a fresh one and, panting, rolled it on his more than ready erection. A little more lotion and he was good to go.

Murderface tensed again when he felt the head of Toki’s cock press between his ass cheeks, and all his reservations about this whole thing made themselves briefly known again. This was really fucking gay. Plus, he was pretty sure that things were supposed to go out the ass, not up it. That went against the natural order of things. He could get hurt. He could have trouble sitting down later, and then everyone would somehow just know that he’d been buttfucked like a gay slut.

But Toki still had that hand between his shoulder blades holding him down, and his own cock was just as painfully hard as the one nudging at and easing into his asshole. As Toki sank in Murderface was nervously pleased to find that it didn’t hurt, exactly. It pretty much felt like having to take a giant shit, and sometimes that in itself could be kind of gratifying. Already his body had started to act out of reflex, to pump the intrusion back out, and he heard Toki groan over him in a way that sent sparks flying toward his goin.

Because when was the last time he’d heard someone make a noise like that for him? It was the kind of thing Murderface usually only heard in pornos or through Skwisgaar’s door while passing by back at the Haus.

He tentatively pushed back into it just as Toki inched out and rolled his hips forward, and Murderface saw stars.

The rhythm they fell into was fast, urgent, even desperate. Neither would last long, considering how long it had been since last release, and by god they went for it. Murderface stopped caring if his ass would be sore later; Toki gripped his doughy hips with both hands, hard enough to bruise as he slammed into him over and over again. It was like they were both racing to the finish.

For the first time in his whole life, Murderface came in first. He finished all over Toki’s blanket with a wordless shout and collapsed, his ass still in the air as the other man rutted into him. It sent strange overstimulated tremors through his body, which was new... but kind of good, in a slightly masochistic sort of way. Toki took his second place with a breathy moan and nearly doubled over, his sweat-damp hair bushing Murderface’s back.

They stayed like that for a minute, each catching his breath. Then Murderface tried uncomfortably to shift out of the wet spot he’d made on the bed, and Toki shook himself and pulled out.

“Thats... thats am whats you get,” he said shakily, desposing of the condom and pulling his shorts back up. “Now... you better goes, I gots to take a showers.”

Murderface pushed himself up on his hands and knees, unsure if he could trust his legs to hold him if he stood. To give himself a moment, he pulled his shorts up one  
-handed and rolled onto his butt — which, yes, was a bit uncomfortable — to deal with his belt with fumbling fingers. “Well... what makesch you think I’d want to shtick around?” he retorted.

“Nothings,” Toki replied quickly.

“Well okay then.” Murderface stood, and was relieved to find that his legs didn’t completely feel like jelly. “Good. Scho... I’m gonna go take a schower too.”

“Goods!”

They stared at each other for a moment, then both looked away.

“Scho, uh... schame time tomorrow?” Murderface muttered, examining his boots.

“Sounds goods,” Toki answered in a similarly subdued tone, eyes fixed on the ceiling.


End file.
